


Milked

by ashes0909



Series: Held [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Tony’s eyes narrowed, and he hadthatlook, not the one that led to Steve being tied to the bed, the one that led to twelve hour engineering binges and a very satisfied inventor.





	Milked

**Author's Note:**

> A little posting birthday present for myself, from me to you! :) Thank you my lovely ferret, for being my beta beck and call girl.

“Come on, Steve, just like that, stroke for me.” Tony leaned over him, pressing him into the deck chair, his spent cock resting against Steve’s thigh. The feeling of it was a reminder that they’d been at it for  _ hours _ . Their skin had long dried from their swim, though Steve could still taste the chlorine on Tony's cheek. “You’ve come, what? Twice already? Once when I was just rubbing against your bathing suit.”

“You were naked,” Steve reminded Tony, twisting his hand on the tip of his cock. “And I was in a speedo.”

“Oh I remember. Have I told you how happy I am that you fetched that out of the ocean for me?” Tony bent over further, to bite Steve’s ear, and chuckled when Steve shuddered against him. 

“You-- oh, god that feels so good-- You ordered me too.”

“Exactly.” Tony licked down his jaw and nipped at Steve’s chin. “So good for me. And now you’re going to stroke yourself, because you just couldn’t get enough. You had to go and get hard again.” Tony tisked. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Fuck, Tony!” Steve arched his back, desperate to feel Tony’s body rub against him, wanting to feel him while he heard his filthy words. His balls tightened, pleasure sparking along his cock, and he fell over the edge again. Despite his previous orgasms, it felt so, so good, not a hint of strain or soreness. He felt like he could float in his afterglow, rest against Tony’s warm body and let his hardness wane with each breath. But he kept his hand around his cock because Tony hadn’t said otherwise, still stroking lightly and a part of Steve wondered if he could go forever, cycling between orgasm, Tony’s voice, and the feel of his lips and hands and ass, till the end of time. 

“You’re not even near finished, are you? Stroke faster.” Steve followed his order easily. “You came plenty but there’s still more in there for me, isn’t there?” 

“Yes, Tony!” 

Tony’s eyes narrowed, and he had  _ that _ look, not the one that led to Steve being tied to the bed, the one that led to twelve hour engineering binges and a very satisfied inventor. “I’m going to find a way, Steve, going to invent a way to milk you dry,” Tony whispered, right into his ear and Steve jerked in his hand, coming yet again, in long spurts that landed on his chest. “Beautiful.” Tony ran a finger through the come, rubbing it into Steve’s chest. Before Steve could catch his breath, Tony twisted his nipple, and he thought they were going to go again, but Tony pulled away. “You could come again, couldn’t you?”

Steve blushed, but nodded.

“Not until the next time.” Tony’s eyes darkened. “Don’t touch yourself until then.”

So, Steve shouldn’t have been surprised when Tony cornered him in the kitchen almost forty eight hours later with a firm grip on his hip. “Follow me.” Tony tugged him towards their bedroom, pushed him inside, and closed the door behind him. “Strip. Get on the bed.”

Arousal shot through Steve. Tony’s orders were quick, second-nature, and he was already falling under. Tony slowed once the collar was in his hands, coming to stand between Steve’s bare legs to gently slip it on and trace the skin around the leather. 

“Let me show you,” he whispered conspiratorially. Steve waited as Tony turned back to the dresser and grabbed an iron man red cylinder from the dresser. “Do you know what this is?” Before he could even think to answer, Tony was talking again. “Of course you don’t, I just invented it. There are similar things, but nothing quite like it.” Tony pushed Steve’s shoulder back, and he free-fell back onto the bed, letting Tony lead. Tony always led him to fabulous places. 

Once he was sprawled out on the bed, Tony shoved a pillow under his hips and reached for the lube. “Did you wait like I told you?” he asked, opening the bottle and pouring some lube onto Steve’s hard cock, letting it trail between his cheeks. 

“Yes, Tony,” he gasped as Tony spread the lube around, pressed a finger into his body. “Of course.”

“Good.” Tony brought the cylinder to the top of his cock, and Steve could see the gold interior. It looked soft, a plastic-like material that dimpled wherever Tony’s fingers touched. “I want to push you to your limits, see how far you can go.” 

Then all Steve could focus on was the toy surrounding the head of his cock. It was warmer than he expected, a hum that could only be vibrators emanating from its depths. Tony continued pushing it down his cock, then paused when it sheathed him halfway.

“Don’t move,” he ordered, then pushed it down fast, pulling it back right away. He repeated the motion over and over and Steve did his best, he gripped the sheets and forced his hips not to move, but it was so difficult. It felt too good, and soon his hips were thrusting up to meet the toy. 

Tony hummed, and it didn’t make sense when all sensation stilled. Just the toy around his cock, without Tony’s hand to move it. Even the vibrators had stopped. 

When he opened his eyes, Tony was so close, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. “What did I say, Steve?”

He swallowed. “Not to move.”

“Exactly.” And with the word, the toy went wild on Steve’s cock. Tony didn’t move, he just watched as Steve thrashed, unable to stay still as the cylinder shifted and,  _ hell _ , the suction. All around him the toy pulled like a hoover. “You shouldn’t have moved, Steve.” Tony’s voice was dark, deep. “I was going to go easy, but now...”

It was sucking too much, and Tony’s voice curled around his spine, goosebumps forming across his skin, his breath catching in his chest. The toy pulled his first orgasm right from his cock before Steve even knew what happened. 

“That’s one,” Tony whispered, leaning down to bite at Steve’s nipple. “But we’ve just begun, isn’t that right?”

The toy continued its onslaught, and Steve could hear his own whines, even with blood pumping in his ears. Above him, Tony chuckled and the toy twisted. Steve’s hips lifted off the bed, instinctively trying to get more. His second orgasm built, tingling at the base of his cock and the toy was waiting for it, the suction amplifying as if it knew Steve was close. 

“Tony!” he shouted as he came, mouth open as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes had fallen shut but he’d know the feel of Tony’s cock pressing against his bottom lip anywhere. Closing his mouth around Tony’s cock was second nature and they both moaned, Steve savoring the taste as he knew Tony savored the feel. He couldn’t suck as hard as the toy but he tried. 

“That’s two,” Tony said, hand brushing into his hair as he thrust in his mouth. The toy slowed, but didn’t stop. It spun now, all around his cock, his orgasms adding to the lubricant, the sound of it fucking him echoing around the room. 

“I bet three is just around the corner.” He thrust into Steve’s mouth, and Steve struggled to breath, wanting to take more. It took Tony’s fingers pulling at his collar for Steve to force himself to relax, let Tony’s cock slide down his throat and then Steve was floating as the toy fucked his cock and Tony fucked his mouth. “So beautiful, Steve. So good. I want you to come for me.”

The orgasm wrecked his whole body, shaking him so much that Tony had to hold his head still as he came down his throat. His lungs gasped for breath when Tony slid free from his mouth and then his warmth was pressed against Steve’s side. He had expected the toy to stop, an idle thought amongst the haze of his orgasms and Tony’s taste on his tongue, but it never did. It had stopped spinning and continued with short thrusts as Tony traced a lazy hand around his chest. 

Tony lifted onto his elbow and Steve smiled up at him. A buzz had formed like an undercurrent in his veins, and it persisted with each twist and thrust of the toy. “I want you to keep it on as long as you can,” Tony said, fingertips trailing between his abs. “Would you like to do that for me? You can say--”

“Yes.”

Tony’s eyes shifted at the word, forming a new look that combined his love of sex and engineering. “I want to see how much you can take, how long until your body’s had enough, until you soften in the toy. It has sensors, and timers, and fuck, I love you, I can’t wait to know how much you can come.”

“I love you too, Tony,” he said, even as his hips arched into the suction. Tony looked awed, happy, and Steve couldn’t help but brush his hand through his hair, grip tightening when the toy twisted. “Whatever you want.”

Seventeen. Steve came seventeen times that evening. And when Tony pulled off the toy, he nuzzled at Steve’s spent cock, licking and cleaning Steve’s skin with his tongue as Steve floated, drained and sated.


End file.
